1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sports training equipment and techniques. More particularly, this invention relates to a basketball training apparatus configured to assist the user in improving his or her shooting skills and accuracy on all playing levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various basketball training equipment has been proposed, examples of which include U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,382 to Clark and U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,094 to Sagedahl. Clark discloses a game that makes use of a number of marking elements held together in a single row with straps. With the straps, the marking elements are aligned to extend radially out from beneath a basketball rim so that a scoring system is established based on a point value associated with each marking element. Sagedahl discloses a U-shaped clip that attaches to the rim of a basketball hoop. The clip is preferably a different color than the hoop and is intended to help align a shot made by a player.